


Reasons To Like Alex Moran-Moriarty - Hamish Watson Holmes

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, List, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish is bored, and so writes a list of reasons he likes Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Like Alex Moran-Moriarty - Hamish Watson Holmes

Sitting down, Hamish exhaled and looked at the notepad and pen on his desk. He started to doodle until an idea popped into his head. 

 

_Reasons To Like Alex Moran-Moriarty_

_By Hamish Watson-Holmes_

_1\. The way the sun shines through his hair._

_2\. His smile._

_3\. The way his eyes light up when he sees a bookshop._

_4\. The way he inhales as he walks into the shop._

_5\. The way people don't expect him to be like that around books, because of his tattoos._

_6\. His tattoos_

_7\. The way he smiles when he is about to kiss me._

_8\. The way he smiles when I'm about to kiss him._

_9\. The way he isn't ashamed of walking around and holding hands with a scrawny little boy while he is a solid, tattooed, attractive man._

_10\. The way he loves his parents, but doesn't want to be like them._

_11\. When he gave me flowers through a load of sticky notes, stuck everywhere, with clues._

_12\. When he asked me to the dance._

_13\. He never joined in the bullying, even when we weren't together._

_14\. How he knows exactly how to calm me down._

_15\. He knows exactly how to excite me._

_16\. The way he says I love you._

_17\. When he texts me with really cheesy stuff in the middle of the day._

_18\. When he holds me and I feel like everything in the world is right._

_19\. The way his hand fits perfectly in mine._

_20\. The way his heart beats._

_21\. He never ever laughed at my stuffed animal that I can't sleep without._

_22\. The selfies he makes me take with him._

_23\. He watches Disney movies and doctor who with me when I'm sad._

_24\. When he reads aloud._

_25\. His voice._

_26\. His majestic appearance, with a kitten personality._

_27\. The way his kitten personality is really very majestic anyway_

_28\. The way he sings to himself when he thinks I can't hear_

_29\. The way he sings when he knows I |can| hear._

_30\. His laugh._

_31\. The way he draws._

_32\. Whenever he is tired and I'm wide awake, he tries to hide his tiredness so that I won't feel at all lonely._

_33\. When he picks me up_

_34\. When he fangirls over people/shows/movies._

_35\. When he cries because of books_

_36\. The way he gets so involved with books, and won't stop reading really good ones for days on end._

_37\. When he finishes a book and crawls out of our room and falls to the ground at my feet, not knowing what to do with his life._

_38\. When he makes me read out loud to him, and I catch staring at me._

_39\. When he thinks I don't see him looking._

_40\. When he makes faces to make me laugh_

_41\. The way he defeats every stereotype._

_42\. When he holds my hand or kisses me in public, like he honesty feels so lucky to be able to do it, when really, I am the lucky one._

_43\. The fact that he'll probably see this and do something completely different to whatever I may think he would do._

_44\. His perfect grammar_

_45\. When he cried while reading The Miraculous Journey Of Edward Tulane, and punched the bed and yelled "WHY???!"_

_46\. How he tried to act all majestic and manly when we first met, but soon stopped because he knew I could see through it._

_47\. That I've managed to write a list this long about good things about him._

_48\. He sings Disney songs with me._

_49\. When he let me keep his hoodie, all because I said it was warm._

_50\. When we have philosophical debates, and he holds strong to his opinion._

_51\. His tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and make tea, then more when he discovers that I'm awake._

_52\. The way he always compliments me, like he actually means it._

_53\. His way of seeing the best in everyone._

_54\. He reads John Green._

_55\. He has read Harry Potter nearly 1000 times each._

_56\. He has read The Lord of the Rings + the Hobbit 1000 times each._

_57\. His doctor who fanart_

_58\. He reads Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters, and doesn't care about the looks he gets for carrying their books around and reading them._

_59\. His extensive vocabulary._

_60\. The way he baffles people by using words no one else knows._

_61\. His incredibly blue eyes._

_62\. The shape of his lips._

_63\. When he calls my name in a sing song voice when he gets home._

_64\. How he takes me in his arms and kisses me when he gets home._

 

"Hamish?"  The aforementioned voice called as the door closed. 

 

Hamish still had so many reasons to write, but teared off the papers and folded them carefully, stuffing them hastily in his pockets before walking to Alex. 

 

"Hello, sweetheart." He said as Alex put his jacket over the hook and embraced Hamish. 

 

"Hello.." He said into Hamish's hair. 

 

Walking back to the living room, Alex recounted his day and Hamish recounted his, leaving out the list writing. 

 

Hamish turned on the TV to see Doctor Who re-runs on. He turned to Alex, who nodded as if to say "yes, leave doctor who on" and so Hamish did. 

 

He moved himself closer to Alex, until he was curled up in his lap, Alex's arms around him, Hamish listening to Alex's heart beat. There weren't four quick beats in a row. Not a time lord. 

 

Dammit. 

 

"...but really, from a non-linear, non subjective view point, it's actually more like a big ball of wibbley wobbly.. Timey wimey... Stuff." Alex quoted, kissing Hamish's hair, as the Doctor made his speech. 

 

"Started well, that sentence." Hamish replied, smiling.

 

"It got away from me, yeah.."

 

Hamish looked up at Alex and smiled, making a mental note for reason number 65.

 

_when he recites scenes from TV shows with me._

 

Alex bent his head down a bit and Hamish moved his head up, and they kissed gently, Hamish smiling into the kiss as he thought about his list. 

 

Hamish continued smiling as they parted, a distant look in his eyes; Alex noticed this. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, running his fingers through Hamish's curly hair. 

 

"Nothing." Hamish snapped back to reality and smiled at Alex, taking note of Reason number 66. 

 

_he reads my mind._

 

Alex kissed Hamish's forehead and gently pushed him off him, stating that he was going to make tea. 

 

{time} 

 

"I'm tired..." Hamish yawned, sitting with his legs over Alex's thighs. 

 

"Go to bed then." Alex said, drinking his tea and smiling at Hamish. 

 

"Come with me?" Hamish sat up slowly, his back creaking like an old persons as he stole Alex's tea and drank some before handing it back to Alex. "Please?" 

 

"I'll come once I finish my cuppa." Alex replied, smiling sleepily at Hamish, his face being held up by the first underneath his cheek. "Promise." 

 

Hamish smiled as he stood up and went to the bedroom, taking his list out of his pocket and putting it in his drawer, hoping Alex wouldn't find it. 

 

He climbed into bed and put the covers around him, but making sure he wasn't too comfortable before Alex arrived and climbed in with him. 

 

"I am actually not all that tired.." Hamish said once Alex was in bed with him, and they were cuddling. 

 

"Ah.." Alex murmured, planting a kiss on Hamish's hair. "Do you want to.. Not sleep." 

 

Hamish chuckled, putting his arms around Alex's waist and under his shirt, his cold hands pressing against Alex's warm back. "Nicely phrased. I don't know if I'm up to.. Not sleeping.." 

 

"Hey, that's my phrase!" Alex pretended to be offended. He laughed, pulling Hamish closer to him and running his fingers through his hair. 

 

Alex and Hamish lay there quietly, an entanglement of arms and legs until Alex broke the silence. 

 

"You're actually beautiful." He murmured into Hamish's hair, just loud enough to be heard by Hamish, but inaudible otherwise. 

 

"I love you.." Hamish replied, his cheek pressed against Alex's clavical. 

 

"And I adore you." Alex replied softly. 


End file.
